The present invention relates to an in-line skate structure, and more particularly, to a skate for children which is securely adjustable to accommodate a variety of shoe sizes. Normally, an adult in-line skate has a fixed foot structure. For children, however, there is a need to provide an adjustable skate since, as children grow, their feet expand. By accommodating the growth in foot size, an adjustable childrens' in-line skate provides a more comfortable skate and allows for longer use.
Various techniques have been provided to accommodate a foot size change in in-line skates. One technique is to accommodate the growth by having an oversized molded boot containing a replaceable boot liner. Liners of various sizes can be provided according to child's foot size. Another technique is to permit the boot of the skate to adjust. The heel portion has a sole plate which is carried over the length of the frame and is slidably attached to the toe portion so as to be adjustable in length. Often however, such an approach results in an insecure structure.